Love Isn't Always Fair
by Musefan2k3510
Summary: Andley. Ashley loves Andy, and when Andy starts acting off with him he just has to know what's wrong. One shot. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Andley fluff

Ashley's POV

I was laying awake, in my bunk, when I heard a faint sniffle. I listened more closely. Another. I hopped out of my bunk gently. CC, whose bunk was under mine, was fast asleep. I passed Jinxx's bunk and Jake's bunk and they were still fast asleep. Then I reached Andy's bunk, and as I suspected, it was empty. I paused, chewing my lip. I was sure he was crying. I wanted to go and find him, hug him, tell him it was okay, whatever it was. But I didn't want to interrupt him. We all need a good cry sometimes, and we all need to be alone sometimes too. I decided I would leave him to it, however much it hurt. I didn't want to bug him or anything. I clambered back into my bunk, and attempted to finish my sleep.

I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke it was lighter. I scrambled around for my phone. 6 am. I didn't think anyone else would be awake yet; CC's earliest was 11, Jake's was around 9 and Jinxx varied, but it was rarely before 8. With Andy, I wasn't so sure. He would either be awake when I got up, which was normally lunch time, or he would sleep for ages. I stretched out, as best I could in the small bunk space, and hopped out. I padded through to the living area, only to see Andy on the sofa. He was sleeping, curled up with a notebook in his lap. he must have fallen asleep last night. His face was partly hidden by his wild hair, but the part I could see was literally flawless. He had beautifully pale skin, with high cheekbones and a perfect complexion. And his eyes, his eyes were my favourite. I couldn't see them now, obviously, but he had the most encapturingly beautiful blue eyes. I snapped out of my Andy-enduced-trance long enough to realise he must be uncomfortable on the sofa. I scooped him up, for a 6ft 2" guy he was pretty light, and carried him to his bunk. I slid him in and put his notebook resting on his stomach, I wouldn't pry. I slid his curtain shut and went to make myself a coffee. Nothing like a fresh coffee to wake you up in the morning. If you hadn't already noticed, I happened to have a thing for the front man of my band. I say 'thing', I mean huge crush. An impossible one at that. He was straight. And a friend.' Why did I have be in love with him, of all the beautiful people?' I would ask myself. But love isn't always fair, is it? You don't pick who you fall for. Two coffees later I was wide awake and bored. I decided to do my hair and make up, that should take up some time. I slowly brushed and straightened my hair, until it was exactly how I liked it. Then I applied my eyeliner, thick around my eyes, and painted on the claw-like-marks down my neck and onto my face before finishing with the lines on my chest. That didn't take as long as I expected. I went into my suitcase and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and three belts. I decided to go shirtless, as it was a fairly warm day. None of this took exceptionally long, and I found myself bored yet again. After around thirty minutes worth of finger drumming I realised I had snapped a bass string yesterday. I found my bass, and my spares, before settling into the sofa. I slowly pulled the two ends of the broken string out of the bass, before proceeding to thread the new one through.  
"Oh my god" I heard a voice say, and looked up to see Jinxx looking at me in mock horror."My eyes are surely deceiving me, Ashley Purdy, awake before lunch?"

"Oh haha, very funny" I said, tuning the new string.

"I'm serious" he said. " Who are you and what have you done with our Ashley?"

"Honestly Jeremy, you should become a comedian" I said, almost laughing.

"Ah. There's our Ashley" he said, gritting his teeth. "Please, dont call me Jeremy"

"Ah okay Jinxx, I'm kidding with you" I said, putting my bass down.

"Seriously though, are you okay? It's not like you to be up so early" he asked. He was right, it was unlike me. I just couldn't seem to stay asleep, my body wanted me awake for some reason.

"I don't know man, I just couldn't sleep I suppose" I replied, putting my bass down. He looked at me suspiciously before shaking his head and walking into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah" I responded. Another wouldn't hurt, and with me being up this early I may need it to stop me falling asleep on stage tonight. He came through with two steaming mugs, and sat sown heavily on the sofa.

"I'm so tired man. Jake snores like, really loud. I'm surprised no one else notices. Actually, I'm surprised he doesn't wake himself up" Jinxx said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, well CC does plenty of snoring himself, so that's probably why I don't hear Jake" I laughed.

"Hey!" A tired voice said. I turned to see a sleepy looking CC heading towards us.

"Ashley, are my eyes deceiving me or do you see it too?" Jinxx said, acting shocked.

"I do see it, did you spike the coffees or something?" I responded, with a gasp.

"Oh, haha" CC said. "I had a weird ass dream okay? So I was awake, and I heard you talking so I got up"

"Okay man, but it sure is weird, the both of you up this early" Jinxx said, finishing his coffee and standing up "I'm getting dressed".

CC sat down on the sofa, looking disorientated.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"7.30" Another voice said. I turned to see Andy hovering by the bunk area. I tried not to stare, as he was only wearing boxer shorts, but I was failing badly.

"That's ridiculously early" CC grumbled. Andy was still standing in the bunk area.

"Are you gonna sit down or are you just gonna stand there?" I asked him smiling, and immediately regretted my comment as he sat right next to me. Barely clothed. I nervously cleared my throat.

"I need a cold shower" CC sighed, getting up and leaving. I was trying really hard not to stare at Andy, but my wandering eyes had other ideas. I was subconsciously staring at his fairly toned torso, and his tattoos.

"See something you like, Purdy?" He asked with a small smile. My face flushed red.

"I uh no, I uh" I stuttered, deciding to focus on my suddenly interesting fingernails.

"Thanks for this morning, by the way" He said, after a while.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbly.

"You know, putting me in my bunk. I woke up in the middle of the journey from sofa to bunk, but decided to avoid the awkward conversation and pretend to be asleep" He replied, smiling slightly.

"It's okay, didn't want you waking up with like a crick in your neck or whatever" I replied, paying attention to my finger nails.

I looked up to see him smiling sweetly. "Thanks". I was momentarily lost in his eyes, deep pools of shining blue that acted as the doors to his soul. Shame I couldn't open those doors fully.  
"Am I really that attractive, Ash?" I heard him ask, winking. Shit.

"Oh, uh. No, I mean, yes, uh um I sorry" I stuttered, sounding as though I had the intellect of a spoon. He chuckled, but then shook his head sadly and walked off towards the bunks. I frowned, confused.

"Ashley, have you seen my eyeliner?" Jinxx said, walking through to the living area.

"Uh, Jake borrowed it yesterday?" I replied.

"What have I done now?" I heard Jake ask, just as CC rejoined us.

"My eyeliner. Where is it?" Jinxx asked, impatiently.

"Oh, I've just seen it in the bathroom" CC said. "Where'd Andy go?"

"The bunks" I said, still confused.

Andy continued to act oddly throughout the day. When we all went for breakfast, he smiled at me before sadly shaking his head and looking away for the rest of the time we were there. When we went out to the shops, we were talking when his eyes lingered on my face for a moment to long and he put his head down and didn't speak til we got back to the bus. At sound check, he was singing and standing beside me, when he suddenly walked away and didn't come near me for the rest of soundcheck.

We had an hour before the show started, and we were all sitting in the dressing rooms. Jake and Jinxx were deep in discussion about guitars, and I was sitting with CC.

"So, I was thinking. Like, would you guys mind if I edited the drums in Perfect Weapon when we play it live? I've had a few ideas on how to make it more...me, you know?" CC said.

"Yeah man, go for it" I said. "You're the drummer , just do what you think sounds best"

"Thanks man. So, any idea what's up with Andy?" he said, quieter.

"Hm? No, he has been acting a bit odd though" I said.

"That's what I thought. Maybe you should talk to him"

"Why me?"

"Because, if he happens to be in one of his PMS moods you will feel the wrath, and not me"

"Oh, I see how it is" I said, laughing. "I will though" . I stood up and walked towards Andy, who was sitting by himself.  
"Hey" I said, sitting down.

"Hi" he said, not looking up.

"So, uh. You okay? I ask.

"I'm good" he says, smiling up at me. I was looking into his eyes, and he looked back at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and standing up. He walked away and left the room, so I followed.

"Hey, Andy wait up!" I shout. "Andy!"

"What, Ashley, what is it?" he says, not stopping nor facing me. I dont know where he was heading, but we were at the end of a corridor so I pulled him into a supply closet.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"Andy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Andy." I say, firmly. "You've been acting odd all day, what is it?"

"It's nothing" he says.

"Andy, you've been acting odd with me all day, like not wanting to even look at me. What did I do wrong?" I ask, slightly hurt. He looked up at me, and I stared into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Tell me, Andy. Please" I said, barely a whisper.

"I...I can't" he said.

"Why, why not?" I asked him.

"You just, you wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

"You'd hate me"

"I could never hate you Andy"

"I just, I cant. I can't risk losing you" he said, looking down.

"Why would you lose me?" I ask. "Andy?" I said, softly, lifting his chin in my hand so he was facing me. "Tell me". He was looking at me intensely, and his face seemed to be inching closer to mine, almost subconsciously. Before my brain could comprehend what was happening, I felt his lips on mine. I forgot how to respond, and he quickly pulled away.

"Oh my god, Ashley I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, you must hate me oh god, what have I done" he babbled, turning around for the door. My brain actually managed to start working, and I grabbed his wrist and spun him around. I placed a hand on the door either side of his head, and bit my lip.

"Andy. You don't even know how long I've wanted you to do that" I said, finally. He gasped.

"Real-" but he was cut off by my lips on his. He responded immediately, and our mouths worked in synch. It was perfect, just like I had dreamed it would be.

"Is this what you were freaking out over?" I asked, breathless. He nodded.

"I thought, I thought if you ever found out you would hate me so I tried to not look at you or think about you but it was so hard" he replied.

"You know I could never hate you, I just love you too much"

"I love you too" he said, beaming.

"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes" I said, with a blush. He blushed furiously.

"Uh, thanks. You're just, you know, beautiful in general" he replied, going redder.

"Nah, I'm not exactly much to look at. But you, you are the definition of beauty. In my eyes, anyway" Jesus, this has all been bottled up.

"Not much to look at? You are perfect to me, my Ashley" . I blushed.

"We confessed our feelings mere moments ago, and I'm already yours?" I smirked.

"If you want to be"

"You know I do" I said.

"That's settled then" he responded, pressing his lips to mine.

"Where the fuck are they?" I heard Jake yell. "ANDY, ASHLEY YOU GUYS!"

"Whoops" Andy said, grinning, as he opened the closet door.

I began to laugh "We're coming out of a closet, a bit ironic don't you think?"  
He laughed too.  
"Very". He took my hand and we walked towards the dressing room and an irate looking Jake.

"Its about time!" he said.

"Sorry, we lost track of time I guess" I said.

"Thats not what I'm talking about" he said, gesturing to our still joined hands. I blushed.

"Oh no way" I heard Jinxx laugh. "it _is_ about time"

"Yeah man, like finally!" CC exclaimed.

"Wow you guys" I said, gobsmacked. Andy was as speechless as I was.

"it was kinda obvious you liked each other, all the staring got sort of obvious you know" Jinxx laughed. I shook my head in disbelief, as we walked into the dressing room.

"Five minutes guys" A voice yelled. Andy let go of my hand and went to re apply his red lipstick. He then returned, before looking at my face.

"Here" he said, pressing his lips to my cheek slowly. "Much better". I looked in the mirror to see the lipstick mark actually looked quite good.

"Thanks" I smiled, quickly pressing my lips to his.

"N'aaaw" CC exclaimed. I blushed again.

"Well" Andy said. "At least we don't have to have that awkward talk now"

"What awkward talk?" I asked.

"You know, the 'how do we tell the guys we're fucking' talk" He replied.

"Andy!" I blushed. "We're not fucking, for the record"

"Not yet anyway" Andy said, with a smirk.

"Okay, okay. That I do not wanna know" Jinxx said, shaking his head.

"I second that" Jake said.

"Yep" CC joined in.

"Don't worry, we'll try to keep it down" Andy said with a wink, and I swear I was tomato red.

"Try? If I'm woken up by your antics then i'll see to it that the both of you travel on top of the bus for the rest of the tour" Jake said.

"Huh. Never fucked on top of a bus before. Interesting" Andy said, grinning.

"Andy, man, I don't think Ash can get any redder" CC stated. Andy turned to me, smiling sweetly.

"I'm just kidding Ash" He said, leaning in for a hug. "For now" He finished with a whisper, kissing me. I sighed happily, and returned to normal colour as he did.

"Okay guys, it goes from cute to gross. Stop that" Jinxx said, half laughing. "Its show time". He, CC and Jake headed to the sides of the stage and Andy slid an arm around my waist.

"You know something?" He said.

"What?" I asked

"I love you"

"Aww, I love you too" I said, beaming. He smiled back, and we headed to the stage together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I was inspired and wrote another chapter to this.**

Andy's POV

"GOODNIGHT CALIFORNIA! WE LOVE YOU" I exited the stage, smiling to myself. What an awesome show that had been. I was pretty lost in my own thoughts, when I bumped into something.

"Hey" I shook my head to see it was Ashley I'd bumped into. I smiled to myself.

"Hi" I said, moving a strand of long black hair out of his face.

"You did awesome tonight, you know" He said, taking one of my hands.

"_You_ did awesome tonight" I said. "You always do". He smiled shyly, looking up at me from under his lashes. His thick black eyeliner lined his big brown eyes perfectly. I sighed happily.

"Not as awesome as you though" He said. I was about to protest when he kissed me lightly, and all thoughts of protest left my mind.

"You guys are so damn cute" CC said, from behind me. I blushed slightly, taking Ashley's hand and following CC into the dressing rooms.

"Aaww, look at you two" Jake said, smiling. I felt myself blush again, and heard a female voice.

"Well, it's about damn time. I've been telling Jinxx for god knows how long that you two are _perfect_ for each other." Sammi was standing in the doorway, smiling. "Speaking of, where is my fiancé?"

"He went to get put some stuff in the bus, he'll be so pleased to see you" Jake answered, giving her a hug. I followed suit, as did Ashley and CC. We'd been touring for a couple of months, and Jinxx hadn't seen Sammi since we started the tour.

"Honestly, he's missed you like crazy. How are you even here, anyway?" Ash asked from beside me.

"I'm doing some photography work here in California, and I've missed him like crazy too" She said, smiling fondly.

"I know that voice!" I heard Jinxx exclaim from somewhere down the corridor. He burst through the door and wrapped his arms tightly around his fianceé.

"I think they just took over as cutest couple in the room" I laughed, sitting down on the sofa heavily. Ash joined me, lacing his fingers through mine. After they'd finished being mushy, Jinxx and Sammi sat beside us on the sofa.

"Well, I feel kinda left out here" Jake laughed.

"Aaw come here" CC laughed, sitting on the sofa and tugging Jake into his lap. The two began to laugh, and soon enough we were all laughing.

"With regards to your previous statement Andy, I think _they_ just took over as cutest couple in the room" Jinxx said, still laughing.

"We are pretty cute" CC chuckled.

"Ah, we could be. Shame I have a girlfriend and all" Jake pointed out.

"You've broken my heart" CC exclaimed dramatically, turning his head away. I rolled my eyes at them, and noticed Ashley had done a dissapearing act.

"He went to the toilets" Sammi said, obviously noticing my confused/panicked face. I sighed, leaning back into the sofa and closing my eyes. I suddenly felt a weight on my lap, and opened my eyes to see Ash siiting on me, looking into my eyes.

"Hi" I said, laughing.

"Hey" He replied. "Sorry, I couldn't resist"

"I'm not complaining" I said, leaning up and pressing my lips to his. He grinned and immediately responded, and I wrapped my arms around him contentedly. I could've kissed him for hours, but someone cleared their throat poignantly. I broke away reluctantly, to see everyone looking at us.

"What?" Ashley asked, smiling slightly.

"Um, well there's cute and then there's gross" Jake laughed. I chuckled slightly, and Ashley slid off my lap and onto the sofa.

"Which reminds me, you guys, we need rules for the bus" CC stated.

"Oh yes. You two, no funny business whilst we're all on a cramped bus with no walls, if you know what I mean" Jake said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Like we would" I smirked.

"I mean it, no funny business. And no like, kissing at the dinner table. Like seriously we have to eat there. And no funny business in communal ares, such as the sitting room and the bathroom" He said, and I laughed.

"Fine, we promise not to break any rules, don't we Ash?"

"Mhm" He agreed.

* * *

It was 6 months later, on our second tour of the year and we'd broken every rule.

"Guys, come on. Really" Jinxx said, walking into the kitchen. I was sat on the kitchen counter with my legs wrapped around Ashley who was standing infront of me, his lips pressed to mine. I rolled my eyes and continued, only to notice Ashley had suddenly dissapeared. I opened my eyes to see him wrestling with Jinxx, who I presumed had pulled him away. I laughed to myself, jumping down from the counter and going to get dressed. We were all going shopping today, before a show later tonight. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, an open sleevless leather jacket and a bandana around my neck.

"Hey, Andy?" I turned to see CC standing behind me. "You do know Jinxx is in there trying to kill your boyfriend, right?"

"Mhm. Happens every week and all that" I laughed, stepping out of the bathroom so he could go in. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, closing the bathroom door. I threw myself onto the sofa and started scrolling through my twitter mentions on my phone. A lot of fans, I'd noticed, just referred to Ash and I as 'Andley'. It was great that our fans loved our relationship. I must admit I'd been a little apprehensive at first, being a naturally nervous person and all.

"What're you thinkin'?" Ashley asked, plonking himself onto the sofa next to me.

"Just thinking about the fans, and us" I smiled, pecking his lips.

"I give up" Jinxx laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to wake Jake up, then we can all go shopping". With that he left the room, and I rolled my eyes. CC stumbled out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready, and slumped onto the opposite sofa.

"It's too early" He grumbled. It was quite early. It was 9am, and for some reason Jinxx had wanted us out shopping early.

"I know buddy" I laughed, as he closed his eyes and sighed. Soon Jinxx and Jake appeared, and we roused CC before heading out of the door. The first shop we arrived at was a denim store, and we all got a good few pairs of black jeans each. We stepped out, and a guy had just opened the door to his store opposite. I immediately noticed a Batman shirt in the window.

"Oh my god" I exclaimed, excitedly, and they all groaned.

"Hey, how about we go check out that store. Y'know" Ashley said to Jinxx, making vague gestures.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. We'll be back in a sec" Jinxx said and they headed off. I frowned to myself, but remembered the shirt I'd seen and dragged Jake and CC into the store.

Four hours and god knows how many stores later, we were back at the bus.

"I'm hungry" CC grumbled, sorting through his bags.

"CC, you just ate. Like an hour ago" Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm still hungry" He said, and I laughed at him. I noticed Ashley pacing around the bus nervously.

"Hey" I said, wrapping my arms around him. "What's up?"

"Nothing, sorry, nothing" He said, shaking his head and smiling. I was slightly reassured, but I had a slight feeling there was something he wasn't telling me.

"You sure?" I asked, nervously.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine" He said, pecking my cheek and re joining the others. I followed suit, but I couldn't shift the feeling of worry. I'd been feeling quite queasy all day, and this uneasy feeling wasn't helping. I suddenly felt really ill, and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I splashed cold water onto my face, but I still felt really ill. Suddenly my stomach lurched, and I emptied the contents of it into the toilet. Ah, great. I was ill. This, I figured, was only going to trouble Ashley more. I suddenly felt really dizzy, and my eyelids felt really heavy.

"Andy? Andy, you've been in there some time. Andy?" I could hear someone's voice, but I wasn't sure whose. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open. I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"Ashley, I think something's wrong with Andy" . I heard footsteps.

"Andy, are you okay?" I think that was Ashley's voice. _I'm fine_, I wanted to say, but I couldn't. "Andy, Andy open the door". I could hear panic in his voice, and that upset me. But my useless fucking body refused to respond.

"Maybe somethings wrong, Maybe you should break it-" Whoever was speaking was cut off by a loud crack, presumably coming from the door. I felt it hit my legs, but I still couldn't respond. I also felt that I was on the cold floor.

"Andy, oh my god. Oh no, god no. Is he okay, CC, is he..is he" Ashley was crying, I could tell. I felt someone grab my wrist.

"He has a pulse, I think he's passed out" CC answered. _'I'm fine I can hear you, I'm just ill, don't worry'_I wanted to scream, but my fucking senses wouldn't fucking respond.

"What going on? Oh my god" I heard Jinxx's voice, and more footsteps._ Anytime now eyelids, open up_.

_ "_Ashley, calm down. Here buddy, we'll get him to the sofa" I felt someone pick me up from the floor, and I could hear Ashley's quiet sobs. I tried with all of my might to open my eyes, but they just wouldn't budge. I felt the warmth of the sofa as they lay me down, my legs dangling off the edge.

"I'll go look around the venue, see if there's a first aid guy" I heard CC say.

"I'm coming too" Jinxx added.

"Will you be okay here?" I heard Jake ask. I think Ash may have nodded, because three sets of footsteps left the bus and it was quiet.

I heard Ashley sniffle, and he grabbed my hand. I concentrated really hard, and tried to squeeze back. I felt my hand clench, and Ash gasped.

"Andy? Can you hear me?" He asked. I squeezed again. At least _something_ worked. "Okay..uhm, okay. Squeeze once for yes twice for no okay?".

I squeezed once, and tried to lift my arm. Nope. Just my hand so far.

"Okay, are you hurt? Do you feel pain anywhere?" I squeezed twice, surprisingly I _hadn't_ injured myself. I tried again to lift my arm, and felt it lift. I moved it, along with Ashley's hand, onto my stomach. What the fuck was my body doing? Why was I in some freakish hald conscious state. I hated not being able to see. I tried again to open my eyes, and saw a tiny glimpse of light before they shut again. I tried again, frustrated, and they slowly opened. I sighed, looking up at Ashley. His eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear stains down his face. I turned my head slowly and frowned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're crying" A voice said. Oh. Wait. That was me. "Fuck. I can talk, thank god"

"I'm glad you're okay. I thought, for a second, I thought I'd lost you"

"Aaw Ash. Don't worry about me, I just...Oh." I suddenly realised. Back when I was a young teenager, If I forgot to eat I'd get ill and pass out. I wouldn;t be able to do too much, and sometimes I was in this half conscious state. It hadn't happened in years, so I hadn't brought it up much.

"What? What is it?"

"Its just, when I was younger if I forgot to eat I'd get ill and pass out. It hasn't happened in years, though"

"You never said, are you hungry now?". I sat upright, and stretched.

"Yeah, actually" I went to stand up but he stopped me.

"I'll go make you a sandwich. You stay there" And he went into the kitchen.

"Ashley we couldn't find-oh" CC ran into the room, and stopped when he saw me. "How are you? What happened?" Jinxx and Jake followed him in and they sat opposite me. I explained the situation, and by the time I'd finished Ashley was back in with a sandwich.

"Thanks" I said, smiling. I finished it quickly and looked to the guys. All of them had red eyes, as though they'd been crying. I choked up, tears filling my eyes.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Ashley asked. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"It's just, you were all crying" I said.

"Yeah? We were worried" He said softly.

"I didn't mean to upset you" I said, resting a head on his shoulder.

"What? Don't be daft. We love you, of course we're gonna be worried" He said.

"Yeah, you're so accident prone we're always on edge" Jinxx smiled. "Anyway, will you be okay for the show?"

"Of course" I said, smiling.

"Good, 'cause we have thirty minutes".

We all rushed around, applying our war paint and the guys tuning their guitars and such. I did a couple of vocal excersizes before we headed out to the venue. A woman with a permanantly annoyed face showed us to the dressing room, and we'd barely sat down before we were ushered to the sides of the stage. I could hear the crowds chanting, and I smiled to myself. All of the lights went down, and we made our way onto the stage. The guys played the opening notes, and I began to sing.

'_I cannot hide what's on my mind_  
_I feel it burning deep inside_  
_A passion __crime to take what's mine_  
_Let us start living for today'_

The crowd were singing along and it was amazing, when I reached the chorus I turned to Ashley and smiled.

_'So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song'_

The song finished and I addressed the audience.

"Hello Los Angeles! We are the Black Veil Brides! Our next song is ca-"

"Actually" Ashley cut me off. I turned to him, confused. He rarely spoke between songs. He took off his bass and stepped forwards. "I think now is a good time to do something that I need to do tonight, and that song sets the mood"

The audience screamed, but they were as clueless as I was. I looked to the guys, who were all grinning. Ashley turned to me.

"Andy. You know how much I love you, and I know its only been six months but there's something I need to do" He took a deep breath and got down on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket. The crowd were screaming. "Andrew Dennis Biersack, will you marry me?"

I felt the tears filling my eyes. I looked down at the ring, a silver and black with a small skull on the front. He was so perfect. I nodded.

"Yes" I choked out, and the crowd went wild. He stood up and put the ring on my finger before wrapping me in a hug. "I love you so much" I said into his ear. CC, Jinxx and Jake all came over to hug us.

"I love you too" He replied.


End file.
